This invention relates to a flash device having two or more light-emitting tubes.
There is conceivable a flash device which is provided with two light-emitting tubes one of which causes light to bounce and be applied to an object to be photographed and the other of which applies direct light to the object to be photographed. As a method for controlling the two light-emitting tubes of such a flash device, there may be supposed, for example, a system of the type in which the two light-emitting tubes are series-connected to a main capacitor. This system is considered to have a disadvantage in that the light-emitting efficiency is remarkably reduced or the impedance of the light-emitting tubes is increased and therefore the light emission time is lengthened and is out of synchronization with the camera.